The National Eye Institute (NEI), of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), agrees to provide funds to the National Center for Education Statistics (NCES), in the Institute of Education Sciences (lES), of the U.S. Department of Education (ED), to support the planning, developing, and fielding of the vision screening supplement in the field test for the High School and Beyond Longitudinal Study of 2020 (HS&B:20), to be conducted in the fall of 2019. A future agreement will be entered into if the field test demonstrates it is feasible to conduct vision screenings in HS&B:20 national base-year data collection, which begins in August 2020.